Let's Meet In Your Dreams
by Kirei-ka
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah buku, kau membawaku masuk ke dunia yang penuh keindahan. Tapi semua palsu. Ini bukan kenyataan. Bagaimana caranya aku kembali jika kau menahanku disini? Ah, ku rasa aku tak akan bisa kembali. Iya, kan? Changmin Kyuhyun DLDR RnR Ringkasan ga nyambung kaya'a #slapped


Berawal dari sebuah buku, kau membawaku masuk ke dunia yang penuh keindahan. Tapi semua palsu. Ini bukan kenyataan. Bagaimana caranya aku kembali jika kau menahanku disini? Ah, ku rasa aku tak akan bisa kembali. Iya, kan?

**.**

**.**

**Let's Meet In Your Dreams**

**.**

**Written by Kirei-ka**

**.**

**T for Teens**

**.**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**Unknown(?) genre**

**.**

**Changmin, Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho, Yoochun, Kyuhyun**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I only own the storyline**

**.**

**Warning : This is a weird story. Silahkan pergi sebelum kamu protes karena tidak mengerti apa maksud cerita ini sebenarnya. Hihi~**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Pov**

"Ayolah. Hanya sebentar, tidak lebih dari satu jam, aku janji! Kalau bukan karena tugas dari dosen _killer_ aku juga malas pergi ke perpustakaan yang penuh buku berdebu itu."

Changmin melirik Junsu yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan wajah memelas dan mata berkaca-kaca ala kucing di film shrek. Sekali lagi Changmin menghel napasnya panjang. "_Aish. Arasseo_. Tapi tidak lebih dari satu jam! Awas kalau sampai lebih."

Junsu, yang akhirnya berhasil membujuk Changmin setelah sibuk memohon dan mengekori namja itu hampir setengah jam, menepuk tangannya dengan riang. "_Kajja_!"

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

Changmin, yang dengan sangat terpaksa menemani sahabatnya mencari buku di perpustakaan, awalnya memilih menunggu sambil duduk santai ditemani ponselnya. Tapi lama menunggu sepertinya membuatnya merasa bosan, akhirnya Changmin memutuskan melihat-lihat apa saja isi perpustakaan itu. Tentu saja yang bisa dilihatnya hanya jajaran buku yang tersusun rapi di dalam puluhan rak-rak buku.

Duk

Changmin menoleh ke bawah saat merasa kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Tepat di ujung sepatunya dia melihat sebuah buku dengan sampul berwarna coklat tergeletak di lantai. Berniat mengembalikannya ke dalam rak, meskipun bukan dia yang menjatuhkan buku itu, Changmin pun memungutnya.

"_Let's meet in your dreams_? Cih. Judul macam apa itu?" Changmin bergumam sedikit mencibir saat membaca judul buku yang baru saja dipungutnya. Penasaran dengan isi buku itu, Changmin membuka beberapa lembar pertamanya.

"Hanya gambar? Ini buku anak TK? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Changmin mengernyit bingung saat dirinya tak menemukan satu baris pun kalimat di dalam buku itu. Dari awal hingga akhir buku itu hanya berisi gambar pemandangan indah khas negri dongeng dan juga gambar seorang _namja_ berkulit putih pucat dengan bola mata hitam layaknya obsidian.

"Manis juga." Changmin berkomentar pelan sambil memperhatikan gambar _namja_ di buku itu.

"_Hya_, ku cari kemana-mana ternyata malah sibuk baca buku disini. Bukannya kau bilang kau tidak suka baca buku?" Junsu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang dan menepuk bahu Changmin.

"Siapa yang baca buku? Buku ini bahkan tidak punya tulisan untuk dibaca kecuali judulnya."

"_Eh_?"

Mengabaikan wajah Junsu menyiratkan kebingungan Changmin beralih menatap buku yang ada di tangan sahabatnya itu. "Kau sudah dapat bukunya?"

"_Eum_."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa lagi kita disini. Ayo pergi."

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

_Changmin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan sejak kapan, yang jelas kini dia berdiri di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang luas tak berujung. Ya, tak berujung. Karena sejauh mata memandang kau tak akan melihat apapun kecuali tanah berselimut rumput yang halus._

"_Annyeong~"_

_Changmin memutar tubuhnya, kemudian bertemu mata dengan sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi—meski tidak setinggi dirinya—berpakaian serba putih. Namja itu tersenyum padanya, sangat manis. Pipinya berisi dan sedikit merona, bibirnya sewarna cherry, dan matanya bulat._

"_A-annyeong. Nuguseyo?" Changmin bertanya dengan sedikit gugup, karena sosok dihadapan terlalu 'menyilaukan'._

"_Cho Kyuhyun imnida," namja itu menjawab dengan singkat._

"_Err...naneun..Shim Changmin imnida."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Eh?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Apa itu artinya namja itu mengenalnya?_

"_Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" tanya Changmin. Namja itu tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan pergi menjauh._

"_Hya, jamkanman!"_

_**Srak**_

Changmin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, mendengar suara lima alarm yang sengaja dipasangnya karena dia tahu satu tidak akan cukup untuk membangunkannya.

Sedikit mengingat mimpi yang baru saja dilihatnya, Changmin mengerutkan dahinya. "_Aish_. Mimpi macam apa itu? Tapi siapa _namja_ itu? Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajahnya?"

Mungkin lima menit sudah berlalu, Changmin masih terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah melihat namja yang ada di mimpinya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Changmin menjawab telponnya dengan malas.

"_Hya! Jam berapa ini? Kau janji datang ke gallery jam sepuluh tepat dan sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas, tapi kau malah terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur? Atau jangan bilang kau memang baru bangun tidur?" _Suara Junsu yang memang _cempreng_ terdengar nyaring di telinga Changmin. Changmin menjauhkan ponselnya cepat-cepat lalu mengusap telinganya sambil meringis pelan.

"_Err_...kelihatannya begitu," jawab Changmin—cuek.

"_Shim Changmin! Cepat datang kemari sebelum aku yang menyeretmu!"_

Lagi, Changmin harus menjauhkan ponselnya untuk menyelamatkan telinganya. "_Arasseo_. Aku akan sampai disana setengah jam lagi."

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

Sebuah _gallery_ lukisan dan foto yang tak terlalu besar tapi cukup terkenal di kawasan Myeongdong, Changmin sering membantu sepupunya disana. _Gallery_ itu milik Kim Jaejoong, kekasih dari Jung Yunho yang tak lain adalah sepupu Changmin. Bersama Junsu dan Yoochun—kekasih Junsu—, Changmin terbiasa membantu mengurus _gallery_ saat kondisinya memang sedang ramai seperti hari ini.

Segera setelah gallery ditutup, Changmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa di ruangan milik Jaejoong. "_Ah_~ Aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi, ne?"

"_Hmm_." Junsu menjawab singkat dan meninggalkan Changmin disana, meneruskan pekerjaan merapikan _gallery_ sedikit lagi.

_Changmin membuka mata dan kembali disambut pemandangan padang rumput yang luas tak berujung. Di hadapannya Kyuhyun duduk di atas sebuah tikar yang tipis, ditemani tiga ekor kelinci dan tupai kecil yang entah datang dari mana._

"_Kau lagi?" ujar Changmin._

_Kyuhyun memasang senyumnya dan menatap Changmin. "Eum. Annyeong~"_

"_Kau sedang apa?" Changmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan diri di sampingnya._

"_Menunggumu."_

"_Menungguku? Untuk apa?" Changmin sedikit tersentak ketika seekor kelinci naik ke atas pangkuannya tiba-tiba._

"_Mengajakmu pergi."_

_Changmin baru saja kan bertanya kemana Kyuhyun akan membawanya ketika suara Junsu yang nyaring bergema kemana-mana._

"_**Changmin-ah!"**_

Changmin mengusap matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. '_Eoh_? Lagi-lagi aku memimpikan _namja_ itu.'

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu heran saat melihat Changmin yang sepertinya sedikit kebingungan. Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah jam lima. Yunho _Hyung _dan Jaejoong_ Hyung _sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu. Kita juga harus segera pergi. _Kajja_."

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

Yoochun yang sedang menyetir beberapa kali melirik Changmin yang duduk di bangku tengah. "Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Sikapmu jadi aneh, sedikit pendiam. Dan wajahmu juga agak pucat," ujar Yoochun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya melihat mimpi aneh," jawab Changmin, lalu kembali terdiam—melamun. Sebenarnya dia hanya sedang sibuk memikirkan _namja_ yang sudah dua kali muncul di mimpinya.

'Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?' Changmin memejamkan matanya dan memutar otaknya, dia merasa benar-benar penasaran dan dia harus mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat _namja_ itu.

"_Ah_!" Yoochun refleks menginjak rem dalam-dalam hingga mobil berhenti dan Junsu hampir saja menabrakan wajahnya ke kaca depan mobil saat Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak.

"_W-waeyo_?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"_Aniya_. Aku ada urusan, aku turun disini saja." Dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Changmin membuka pintu mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

"_Hya_! Changmin-ah!"

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

Rupanya Changmin pergi ke perpusatakaan yang sama yang pernah dia datangi bersama Junsu. Setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat di rak mana dia menaruh buku yang waktu itu dia temukan akhirnya Changmin berhasil menemukan buku itu terselip di antara puluhan buku lain.

Changmin membuka buku itu dengan sedikit tidak sabar, matanya membulat saat menemukan gambar _namja_ yang menghantuinya di dalam mimpi. "Benar! Ini memang dia. Tapi kenapa dia bisa muncul di mimpiku."

Changmin yang kebingungan memutuskan meminjam buku itu dan membawanya pulang. "_Let's meet in your dreams_," sekali lagi Changmin membaca judul buku yang aneh itu.

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Changmin kembali bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di tempat yang sama._

"_Aku mengingatmu. Kau namja dalam buku itu. Kenapa kau bisa muncul dalam mimpiku? Ini semua hanya mimpi, kan? Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan terbangun," ujar Changmin dengan sedikit tidak sabar._

_Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajah Kyuhyun, namja itu tetap tersenyum dengan manis dan tenang. "Ini memang mimpi. Dunia mimpi yang indah, bukan?"_

_Changmin tak menjawab, hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan bingung._

"_Akan ku tunjukan padamu," ujar Kyuhyun, kemudian memandangi langit yang nampak kosong. Tiba-tiba langit menjatuhkan ribuan serpihan berwarna putih._

_Changmin mengangkat tangannya, membiarkan benda itu mendarat di sana dan meninggalkan sensasi dingin. "Salju?"_

_Tidak berhenti sampai disana, padang rumput yang selama ini mereka pijak tiba-tiba saja dihiasi puluhan tangkai bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Changmin kembali terpesona._

"_Wow. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa melihat bunga musim semi mekar di bawah hujan salju."_

_Dan semua keindahan itu memudar saat suara yang terdengar berat memanggil nama Changmin._

"_**Hya! Shim Changmin!"**_

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya wajah Yunho terlihat jelas di matanya. "Yunho _Hyung_?"

"Kau ini tidur atau mati, sih? Susah sekali membangunkanmu. Ngomong-ngomong mati, kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Yunho bertanya dengan sedikit cemas.

"Benarkah?" Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menghampiri lemari besarnya dima sebuah cermin seukuran tinggi badannya menempel di pintu lemari itu. Changmin sedikit kaget saat melihat wajahnya memang tampak pucat.

"_Molla_. Mungkin kelelahan. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bermimpi aneh."

"Mimpi aneh?"

"_Eum_. Mimpi bertemu _namja_ manis yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, _namja_ yang lebih anehnya lagi pernah ku lihat di dalam buku."

"Buku apa?"

"Entahlah. Seperti buku bergambar milik anak TK. Tidak ada tulisannya, hanya gambar."

Changmin meninggalkan cerminnya lalu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana ku letakkan buku itu, _ya_?"

Meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja di kamarnya, Changmin mulai memeriksa tiap sudut di apartemennya untuk mencari buku itu. Akhirnya dia menemukan buku itu tergeletak di meja makan di dapur. Changmin kembali membuka buku itu dan melihat isinya. Tangannya berhenti membalik pada halaman dimana dia melihat sebuah gambar yang tampak tidak terlalu jelas. "_Eh_? Kenapa gambar yang ini buram begini?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho yang rupanya memperhatikan kelakuan adik sepupunya itu sedari tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana. Atau paling tidak bersihkan wajahmu. Kau ingat kita ada jadwal tampil di Mirotic, _kan_?"

Ya, mereka, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu, dan Changmin, membentuk sebuah band dan sering bernyanyi di sebuah kafe besar bernama Mirotic.

"_Eum_." Changmin mengangguk dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

"_Kenapa kau terus-terusan muncul di mimpiku?" tanya Changmin._

_Kau benar, saat ini Changmin ada di dunia mimpinya, seperti biasa dia bertemu Kyuhyun._

_Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, Kyuhyun justru melontarkan pertanyaan lain pada Changmin. "Changmin-ah, kau mau menemaniku? Kau bisa tinggal disini. Di dunia yang indah ini."_

"_Kenapa aku harus tinggal disini?" Changmin bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung._

"_Aku sendirian. Kalau kau mau menemaniku aku akan sangat senang."_

"_Tapi...aku tidak bisa, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Kalau aku pergi mereka pasti akan merasa kehilangan," ujar Changmin pelan, sedikit tidak menolak permintaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya._

"_Begitu ya?" Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menunjukan wajahnya yang lain. Senyumnya hilang berganti dengan raut wajah sedih dan kecewa. Seketika itu juga Changmin merasa sangat bersalah._

"_Mungkin aku...akan menemanimu sebentar disini," ujar Changmin akhirnya._

"_**...min! Shim Changmin!"**_

"_Ugh_..." Changmin mengerang pelan saat merasakan entah berapa pasang tangan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kasar. Sepertinya dia tertidur di mobil dalam perjalan menuju Mirotic, dan sekarang dia harus bangun secara paksa dan melihat lima empat wajah pucat sekaligus.

"Astaga. Changmin-ah! Kau membuat kami takut! Kami kira kau...mati," ujar Yoochun dengan raut wajah panik bercampur takut.

"_Mwo_?"

"Salah sendiri! Kau tidur seperti orang mati! Aku bahkan merasa kau tidak bernapas tadi," ujar Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"Apalagi melihat wajahmu yang seperti _zombie_ itu," ujar Jaejoong.

Changmin yang penasaran menghampiri kaca spion di bagian depan mobil dan menatap wajahnya sendiri. "Benar. Kenapa wajahku bisa sepucat ini?"

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu!" ujar Junsu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau kau sakit harusnya kau bilang saja, _Min_. Sekarang mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya kau harus absen tampil beberapa hari," ujar Yunho.

"_Eh_? Tidak perlu. Aku merasa baik-baik saja kok."

"Yang benar?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya dan menatap Changmin dengan tidak percaya.

"_Eum_."

Melihat Changmin begitu yakin, Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah. Tapi aku tidak mau lihat ada yang pingsan di atas panggung."

"Tidak akan."

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

Tepat jam sepuluh malam Changmin dan yang lain menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di Mirotic. Semua sedang merapikan peralatan mereka, begitu pun Changmin. Changmin menghampiri tasnya berniat memasukan stik drum kesayangannya ke dalam. Tak sengaja melihat buku aneh yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan yang entah bagaimana bisa ada disana, mungkin dia memasukannya ke dalam tas secara tidak sengaja.

Changmin kembali buku itu dan lagi-lagi berhenti pada halaman dimana dia melihat gambar yang buram. "_Eh_? Gambarnya...perasaanku saja atau memang jadi lebih jelas, ya?" Changmin bergumam sendiri dengan raut wajah bingung.

Lama Changmin memperhatikan gambar itu. "Kenapa...sepertinya mirip denganku?"

"Changmin-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo pulang!" seruan Yunho dari pitu keluar kafe menyadarkan Changmin dari lamunannya.

"_Ne_."

**=#=Let's Meet In Your Dreams=#=**

_Untuk ke sekian kalinya Changmin kembali masuk ke dunia mimpinya, dimana dia akan selalu bertemu Kyuhyun yang seolah memang menunggunya._

"_Kali ini kau datang untuk menemaniku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun._

_Meski pun sedikit ragu, Changmin tak mampu menolak permintaan Kyuhyun._

"_Eum." Changmin mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun._

"Changmin-ah!" Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho memanggil nama Changmin dari balik pintu apartemennya, tapi _namja_ itu tidak juga keluar.

"Ku rasa dia sedang tidur. Kita masuk saja," ujar Jaejoong memberi usul, Junsu dan Yoochun yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

Meski sebenarnya kurang—atau tidak—sopan, Yunho mulai menekan beberapa nomor pada keylock di sisi pintu apartemen berukuran sedang itu. Pintu pun terbuka dengan segera, dan ke empat _namja_ itu masuk ke dalamnya.

"Junsu-ie, bangunkan Changmin sana," ujar Yunho yang sudah duduk santai di sofa.

Junsu memajukan bibirnya. "Kenapa aku? Sebelum Changmin bangun yang ada aku sudah lumutan," ujarnya menolak perintah Yunho.

"_Aish_. Jangan berlebihan, kalau dia tidak mau bangun siram saja dengan air," ujar Yunho cuek. Akhirnya, meskipun dengan sangat terpaksa, Junsu menghampiri kamar Changmin dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang tidak pernah terkunci itu.

"Buku apa ini?" ujar Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah buku tergeletak di atas meja di ruang tengah. Seingatnya Changmin tak suka membaca buku, jadi sedikit aneh rasanya menemukan buku di apartemen milik Changmin.

"_Hyung_, bukannya itu Changmin?!" ujar Yoochun sedikit memekik saat melihat salah satu gambar di buku yang kini berada di tangan Jaejoong.

"_N-ne_. Ku rasa juga begitu."

"K-kenapa Changmin bisa ada dibuku ini?" tanya Yunho bingung. Ketiganya saling berpandangan, kemudian suara teriakan Junsu terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"_HYUNG_!"

Terburu-buru mereka berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Changmin, menghampiri Junsu yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur Changmin dengan wajah pucat.

"_Waeyo_ Su-ie?" tanya Yoochun panik.

"C-Changmin...dia tidak bernapas..._etteoke_?"

"_MWO_?!"

**.**

**.**

_**Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, kau boleh menyebutku peri, atau mungkin setan yang tinggal di dalam sebuah buku bergambar. Silakan baca bukuku, aku akan mengundangmu ke duniaku. Dunia yang indah dan menyenangkan. Kau boleh tinggal disana bersamaku. Hanya dengan satu syarat, once you've come, you can't go away.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Welcome to my world, Changminnie."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Yeah, I know. Ini ff emang aneh.

Saya bahkan ga tahu genre yang tepat untuk ff ini.

Mungkin horror, atau fantasy?

IDK

Hihi~


End file.
